


Pretty Little Jedi

by CadomirBane, Princess-Anakin (Lady_Anakin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wax Play, sub Anakin/dom Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadomirBane/pseuds/CadomirBane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anakin/pseuds/Princess-Anakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is nervous about what his first time will be like. But he trusts that his boyfriend Cad Bane can make it an intimate experience he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about Anakin as a transgender male, pre- top and bottom surgery. It also deals with Bane trying to help Anakin feel more like a man through sexual intimacy. There are some references to Anakin feeling insecure about his body that might be slightly triggering, but nothing too descriptive or explicit.

Anakin had been nervous about it long before he agreed to meet on Bane’s ship, _Sleight of Hand_.

He knew he wanted to do this with Bane, his secret boyfriend.But every time he thought about it, he tensed with the self consciousness that he didn’t feel his body was right.

Bane was waiting in his ship when Anakin arrived.As always he had fixed Anakin’s favorite drink for him, which Anakin took gratefully.

As he sipped his drink Anakin looked around the main hold of _Sleight of Hand_.Even if he overlooked how worn, dirty, and cluttered the interior was, the ship still did not impress him.

“Say Cad?When are you going to replace this piece of…?”

“Don’t you dare say it.”Bane stood up and walked up to him, playing more angry than he really was.Anakin liked how one of their favorite ‘foreplays’ was making the other angry or jealous over a petty matter.

“I don’t have to like it,” Anakin said smugly.

Bane leaned towards him and cupped his chin.

“As long as you like me.”

“I always will.”

Bane began the kiss very gentle, pressing his lips lightly against Anakin.As he gradually deepened the kiss, parting his lips, Bane took hold of the front of Anakin’s cloak.Anakin shivered with excitement and melted into the kiss as Bane continued pulling on his clothing.Bane pressed against him with more force, and Anakin felt himself pushed up against the wall, kissing him hungrily.The more forceful Bane was, the more Anakin let him take control until he was topless.

He felt Bane reach for his pants and stopped him.The self consciousness was already flaring up again.To distract himself from it Anakin reached up to start undressing Bane.Immediately Bane grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Don’t worry.I know what I’m doing.Trust me,” Bane said gently as he slowly took off Anakin’s pants.

“Are you sure…?”True, he did trust Bane, so much it scared him.But that did not make Anakin any less nervous.

“You’ll like it.”

“I want to, but…I hate my…I just don’t.”He sighed and looked away.“ _It’s_ not ready.”

“It’s okay.I can still make you feel like a man,” Bane said.Just like he had said before when he and Anakin discussed having sex together.They had talked about it more than once, and each time Bane promised he would do whatever he could to help Anakin.

As he waited for Anakin’s answer, he held still and didn’t proceed.Finally, Anakin nodded slowly.

“I’m nervous, but…I trust you, Cad.”He shivered again, more from the slightest chill in the room that made his skin tingle.Anakin still had not found the chance to get breast removal surgery, which he hated…his breasts were small but perky and he wore a binder much more often than was healthy.Bane reached behind him and unhooked the binder and pulled it off.Anakin’s cheeks reddened, but he didn’t stop him.A small moan of pleasure escaped his lips as Bane gently rubbed his breasts, tracing his nipples until they were hard.Anakin felt shy about it but loved how Bane could even make this part of him feel good.

After not even a minute of pleasuring Anakin’s breasts Bane moved his hands slowly down Anakin’s body down to his thighs.This was the part Anakin had dreaded the most.He couldn’t help but press his legs together.He heard Bane say a word that caught him a bit off guard.

“What, Cad?”

“I said, you have such a big dicklit.”

“I’ve never heard that word before.”He smiled shyly.“I like it…”Bane was right; it _did_ make him feel more like a man.

Bane smiled and leaned forward to kiss Anakin again.As he did, he pinned him against the wall, this time reaching down with one hand to lightly finger him.He kissed Anakin’s lower lip, then his chin, then down his neck, listening intently as Anakin whimpered.

“You’re really good at that…” Anakin whispered as Bane kept fingering him.

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” Bane couldn’t help but smirk.

Anakin wanted to roll his eyes but was enjoying himself too much.He leaned forward and tried to kiss Bane back, holding onto him all the while.Immediately, Bane grabbed Anakin’s wrists and pinned them above his head.

Taken by surprise, Anakin assumed at first it was some sort of play fight game Bane had in mind.But Bane didn’t let up and only held Anakin’s wrists tighter, his movements increasingly aggressive.His fangs glistened slightly as he bit Anakin’s neck, which made Anakin moan loudly.It was then that Anakin realized what Bane was getting at, and he stopped fighting back to give in to it.

Once Anakin had held still, Bane bit his neck again and lightly sucked on his skin until it left a noticeable mark.Still holding onto him by the wrists, Bane pulled Anakin to the small bedroom down the hall and opened the closet where he kept his sex toys…and where Anakin hid his so Ahsoka wouldn’t find them by accident back at the Temple.Bane soon found some long silver chains which he used to tie Anakin up by his wrists.Filled with both fear and excitement over what was going to happen next, Anakin grabbed at the chains, eyes locked on Bane.

Bane continued to tease him, tightening the chains until Anakin was completely stretched out so that he had to stand on his tip-toes.Then he stood back and looked over Anakin, seemingly proud of his work so far.With that, Bane placed his boot between Anakin’s feet and gently moved them apart.

“Safe word is ‘red’,” Bane said, just before pulling on the chains even tighter in a more aggressive fashion.

Anakin nodded in understanding.

“Don’t hurt me…too much.”

“Just the right amount, pretty boy.”

Anakin could not help but smile a bit.He loved that nickname.He whimpered again as Bane leaned in and fingered him a little more.

“Before we go any further…tell me what you don’t want,” Bane said.

“Nothing like my past.”It was clear to Bane what that meant immediately.No whips or crops.Anakin had told him about his history as a slave a long time ago.

He found some candle wax in the closet, smiling when he saw the reaction on Anakin’s face.It was a blue candle, of course.Anakin pulled on the chains again, tense but curious.When Bane lit the end of the candle, Anakin flinched a bit…he had always been afraid of fire.The first drop of hot wax on the base of Anakin’s neck made him startle and he let out a small cry of both alarm and delight.

“How does that feel, pretty boy?”

“More, please…”When he felt the next few drops of wax on his shoulders, then down to his chest and stomach, he shuddered and tried to keep quiet.Bane seemed to know exactly how long to wait between each one, how to make Anakin squirm for more until he was whimpering from the pain and pleasure of it.

Once he reached Anakin’s hips, Bane stopped to gag him.Anakin opened his eyes, surprised, but didn’t resist.He wanted to know what it would be like to be gagged.

“I want to hear how loud you can scream through it,” Bane said close to Anakin’s ear as he tightened the gag.

Anakin moaned lightly but nodded.

“New safe word, tap the wall with your mechno hand three times.”

Anakin nodded again, his time in understanding.

Bane began using more of the candle wax on Anakin, dripping more on his breasts and nipples so Anakin would cry out against the gag.Then more wax on his thighs, making Anakin moan even louder.After Bane had left a pattern of wax down Anakin’s hips down to his inner thighs and pelvis, he pulled away and set the candle aside.Anakin stared at him as Bane pulled out a handkerchief.Slowly, he blindfolded Anakin with it.

“You’re so gorgeous when you whimper like that.”

Now he was completely helpless, lost in his trusting of the Duros bounty hunter.The hairs on the back of Anakin’s neck stood on end.He tugged on the chains a little.The feeling of being exposed and at Bane’s mercy was turning him on even more.Even so, he felt slightly frightened, but not enough to ask Bane to stop.

Bane spoke again but his tone was gentle and sweet this time.

“How’s my little Jedi doing?”After Anakin nodded in response, Bane firmly spanked him, twice.Then he found the special vibrator he had been saving just for his first time with Anakin.At first he set the vibration on low, just to tease him, using it on Anakin’s shoulders, then his breasts where the wax had already dried and pulled at his skin.Slowly he lowered the vibrator to his stomach and pelvis before using light pressure on Anakin’s dicklit.Anakin screamed against the gag, but the pressure only increased, sending intense waves of pleasure rippling through his body.Bane slowly penetrated him with the vibrator, only slowing down when Anakin’s pleasure increased, to constantly keep him on the edge.Anakin’s whimpers began turning to screams, muffled through the gag.

“Very good, little Jedi.Keep screaming for me.”

Hearing this made Anakin cry out even louder, panting and mumbling against the gag.He fought to close his legs, afraid of having this much pleasure as much as he enjoyed it.In response, Bane kept shoving his legs apart.  

Anakin’s arms shook and he arched again, realizing he was very close to climaxing.Just then, Bane stopped and pulled the vibrator away, then removed the gag.

“Oh gods, more!” Anakin whimpered.“I’m so close, please!”He did not know how much more of this sweet, amazing torture he could take.

He heard Bane pull away and unzip his pants.

“Perfect pretty boy.Keep begging like that and you’ll get your reward.”

“Please let me cum!Please, Cad!” he cried.

Suddenly, Bane approached him and ripped off the blindfold.Bracing himself with one hand on Anakin’s back, he slid his cock inside Anakin with more force than Anakin had expected, making Anakin beg and plead even more.Anakin wrapped his legs around Bane’s waist to hold himself up, as Bane’s fingers dug into his back.He thrusted into him roughly and dragged his fangs down Anakin’s neck.

“Oh, gods, Cad!” Anakin screamed, as Bane thrusted harder and harder until he finally came inside him.Anakin threw his head back, the force exploding from him in waves of pleasure that tingled against Bane’s skin.His legs went limp, both of their breathing reduced to short, small rasps as Bane dragged his fingertips down Anakin’s back.Anakin finally looked up and stared at Bane with complete euphoria on his face.His heart pounded so loud in his ears he couldn’t think, only tremble as he hang there, wrists rubbing raw against the chains.

When he got his breath back, Bane reached up and pulled off the chains, letting Anakin collapse in his arms.Bane picked him up, holding him tight as he carried him over to the bed.Still trembling, Anakin held onto him, as exhausted as he was.Bane didn’t have to say anything and Anakin knew he was completely safe in Bane’s arms.Being controlled and used by him felt amazing, but this was almost better.

Bane laid him on the bed and undressed so he could lay beside him.Being extra gentle, he began to peel off all the dried wax.

“How’s my pretty boy doing?” he asked.

“Mmm…I really like when you call me that.”Anakin rubbed his jaw, slightly sore from the gag.

“Good, because I don’t plan to stop.”He fell silent as he continued pulling off the wax, letting Anakin lie there and stare up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.In places where there had been extra wax and Anakin’s skin still stung a little, Bane kissed him lightly to soothe him.Anakin sighed happily, enjoying how it felt to have the wax pulled off him as he relaxed on the bed, a cold sweat washing over him as he lay naked beside his boyfriend.

When Bane finished removing the wax he lay beside Anakin and began rubbing his back.Anakin laid his head on his arms, smiling up at Bane.

“You know…I had no idea you had that in you.That was…amazing.”He rested his eyes as Bane rubbed his shoulders.

“I was going to say the same thing about you.So…you would be up for trying that again sometime?”

“Oh yes.”Just remembering the tone of voice Bane had used on him during it made his skin tingle.“Yes, please.”

Bane leaned down and started kissing his chin, his cheeks, running his fingertips through Anakin’s hair.Anakin couldn’t help himself and snuggled up tight against him.He wanted to be as close to Bane as possible, wanted to feel every soft touch and gentle stroke that comforted him again.

“Cad?”

“Mhm?”He pet Anakin’s head, twisting a curly strand of hair around his thumb.

Anakin bit his lip.He wanted to tell Bane that he was in love with him.But the words always seemed to stop right on the tip of his tongue, blocked by his fear of how Bane would react.Suppose Bane couldn’t say the same.Suppose Bane did not feel that way about Anakin at all.So, for what he hoped would be the last time, Anakin swallowed it down and hoped next time he would have the courage.

“Just…thank you.That really did make me feel like a man.”

“That’s because you are.”

The Jedi smiled and laid his head on Bane’s chest.Bane pulled the covers over them, holding Anakin close, softly tracing his back muscles.The stillness in the ship comforted both of them.The lights dimmed slightly above them.

As Anakin began nodding off to sleep, Bane’s thoughts wandered.Tonight had only shown all the more how crazy he was for this Jedi, and how much he had fallen for him already.It had done something to him inside to have Anakin give him that much trust and devotion.Bane had not had that with someone in forever.And with Anakin it felt like he had found his other half.

But he could never say that aloud.Not yet, anyway.

 


End file.
